Jangan Nangis Sasuke
by Altepuroe
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi harus meredakan tangisan adik kesayangannya, Sasuke. Dapatkah ia meredakan tangisan sang adik dengan caranya sendiri? [Brotherhood!ItaSasu. No yaoi/lemon]


Sepasang kaki kecil melangkah dengan terburu-buru di koridor mansion, senyum riang yang sedari tadi ia pasang tak luput dari wajah imutnya dikala umurnya yang masih belia. Mata onyx terus memantau kamar mansion bernomor 406 yang berada di lantai empat gedung ini. Genggaman pada ranselnya semakin erat, diikuti oleh langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat untuk berjalan.

Setelah ia menemukan nomor mansion yang tengah ia cari sedari tadi, senyumnya semakin merekah dan bocah kelas lima yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar membuka pintu mansion tersebut dengan cepat. " _Tadaima_! _Okaasan_ aku mau _onigiri_!" teriaknya lantang sembari memasuki kamar tersebut tak lupa menutup pintunya.

Hening berdenting dikala teriakannya pupus.

Bocah raven yang bernama Uchiha Itachi terbengong sesaat dan detik berikutnya ia pun teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya, _Okaasan_ kan sudah bekerja lagi," gumamnya seraya menyimpan sepatunya di _getabako_ , kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong ruangan menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari pintu utama.

Itachi berjalan naik pada salah satu kursi kecil yang didempetkan pada rak penyimpanan gelas serta piring—Maklum Itachi masih pendek dan belum sampai untuk meraih gelas yang berada di rak penyimpanan paling atas. Setelah mengambil, ia pun berjalan menuju dispenser dan meletakkan gelas tersebut di bawah moncong dispenser. Ia tekan tombol dispenser berwarna hijau pertanda air biasa, seketika air segar mengalir deras mengisi gelas kosong. Sekiranya dirasa sudah hapir setengah gelas penuh, Itachi meraih gelas tersebut dan menegaknya habis.

Lelah dan letih menyerang tubuhnya.

Ya, hari ini Itachi ada latihan persiapan lomba cerdas cermat antar SD se-kota yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan. Bocah raven yang menyandang marga Uchiha ini dikaruniai otak encer dan budi pekerti baik—Ajaran dari kedua orang tuanya, dikhususka untuk sang _Otousan_. Otomatis ia pun terpilih sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut, melelahkan memang tapi sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya—Itachi pun ingin membanggakan kedua orang tuanya dengan prestasi yang selama ini ia raih, termasuk memberi contoh pada sang adik bahwa ia adalah kakak yang hebat.

Tangan mungilnya meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja makan, sepasang mata onyx menangkap sebuah kertas yang digoresi oleh tinta hitam. Oh, sebuah _note_ ternyata. Itachi mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca isi yang tertera dalam kertas itu.

 _Untuk_

 _Itachi-kun_

 _Maaf, Okaasan akan pulang larut malam ini dan Otousan juga. Renacana kami akan ketemuan di stasiun. Oh ya, Itachi-kun tolong jemput Sasuke-kun ya di tempat penitipan anak. Okaasan sudah menyiapkan kare tinggal dipanaskan. Hati-hati saat memakai api dan baik-baik ya dengan Sasuke-kun! Jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau mau pergi ya!_

 _Dari_

 _Okaasan_

Raut wajah Itachi berubah total seketika itu juga, yang awalnya senang berubah menjadi malas. Tubuhnya sudah lelah untuk beranjak keluar rumah, tapi ibunya—Uchiha Mikoto memberinya amanah untuk menjemput Sasuke di tempat penitipan anak. Kalau dilihat ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke dititipkan. Kepalanya mendongak dan menangkap jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kulkas.

' _Sudah jam empat sore, berarti aku harus menjemput Sasuke.'_ Batin Itachi seraya meletakkan kembali kertas tersebut ke tempat semula.

Yang sekarang harus ia lakukan adalah membersihkan diri terlebih dulu lalu segera berangkat menjemput Sasuke. Dalam hati Itachi merasa senang karena ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menjemput sang adik di tempat penitipan—Juga menjaga sang adik berdua di rumah sampai orang tua mereka pulang.

Kira-kira seperti apa ya rasanya menjadi kakak?

Apakah menyenangkan atau sebaliknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan Nangis Sasuke**

 _ **Original story by Miyamoto Kazu**_

 _ **Naruto it's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), OOC, No yaoi/lemon, No pair, Brotherhood, Family Time, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **Genre: Family**_

 _ **Rate: K+**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha Daycare

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk Itachi sampai di tempat ini. Tempat penitipan anak di mana adik manisnya dititipkan. Tungkai kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung penitipan itu, begitu masuk ia disuguhi oleh berbagai macam dekorasi lucu khas anak kecil serta kelas-kelas yang sudah diatur sesuai dengan umur. Senyum kecil tercetak di wajah manisnya, Itachi pun melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya pada _getabako_ khusus pengunjung.

Kembali melangkah dan melihat setiap papan nama yang tertempel di pintu ruangan. Kali ini ia mencari kelas yang bertuliskan ' _Kelas Anak Ayam_ ', kelas di mana Sasuke berada. "Hei, nak. Sedang mencari siapa?" Suara seorang perempuan menginterupsi pergerakannya, sontak ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Mata onyx menangkap sosok perempuan berambut merah yang mencuat. Perempuan itu memakai kacamata hingga terlihat sepasang mata merah yang serupa dengan rambutnya menatap lembut Itachi yang menatapnya lugu.

Itachi memandang wajah cantik perempuan itu. "Aku mau menjemput adik—" Matanya kembali menangkap sebuah _name tag_ yang terkait pada baju bagian dadanya beruliskan ' _Uzumaki Karin_ '. "—Karin- _san_ ," lanjutnya setelah menemukan nama dari perempuan ini.

Karin mengangguk dan mengulas senyum manisnya—Menambah kesan ayu yang terpancar di wajahnya. "Oh, ternyata kau kakaknya Sasu- _chan_ ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Karin lembut.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Senang berkenalan dengamu, Karin- _san_ ," ujarnya sambil membungkuk sopan—Menampilkan sosok budi pekerti yang diajar keras oleh sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Melihat itu, Karin tertawa geli dan menepuk pelan bahu Itachi. "Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, Tachi- _kun_. Oh ya, panggil aku Karin- _nee_ , ya? Jangan panggil '- _san_ ', rasanya aku terlalu tua."

Itachi mengangguk paham diikuti oleh cengiran khas anak berusia delapan tahun. "Ayo, kita temui Sasu- _chan_ ," ujar Karin sambil menggiring Itachi jalan menuju ruangan di sudut bangunan ini. Ruangan yang bertuliskan ' _Kelas Anak Ayam_ ' terpantul oleh lensa onyxnya, Karin menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut dan menyuruh Itachi untuk masuk diikuti dirinya dari belakang.

"Sasu- _chan_ ~ Tachi- _nii_ sudah menjemput loh."

Karin berjalan menuju pojok ruangan, di sana terdapat seorang balita tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau. Perempuan itu mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk mendekat dan dibalas oleh anggukan si empu. "Sasu- _chan_ , tuh Tachi- _nii_ sudah jemput." Karin mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke dengan sayang, hingga si empu mendongakkan kepala.

Betapa terkejutnya Itachi begitu mendapati raut wajah sang adik.

Wajah Sasuke kusut dengan bekas air mata dan ingus yang membasahi pipi gembilnya. Matanya pun sembab seperti habis nangis seharian. Lalu rambut ravennya yang mencuat kusut, sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan dari adik manisnya ini. Itachi meneguk ludahnya, ia yakin pasti ada hal buruk terjadi pada adiknya. Naluri seorang kakak pun keluar.

"Sasuke, _Niisan_ datang untuk menjemputmu. Kita pulang, yuk?" bujuk Itachi sambil berjalan mendekat lalu berlutut di depan Sasuke. Kedua tangan kecilnya terulur hendak menggendong adiknya, tapi sebuah gelengan kuat menjadi penolakan. "Sasuke, sudah waktunya pulang. Besok lagi kita ke sini, ya?"

Kembali gelengan Itachi hadapi. Karena Itachi bukanlah cenayang, maka ia tidak bisa menerawang pikiran adiknya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bayangan sosok figur Mikoto. Tapi bukan Itachi namanya kalau menyerah, ia pun langsung menggendong Sasuke dan sebuah teriakan keras menggema di telinganya.

Itachi terlonjak kaget dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke yang sedang menangis. Kini bukan hanya menangis saja, tapi Sasuke pun meronta dalam gendongan Itachi—Membuat Karin khawatir apakah anak ini bisa membawa adiknya pulang.

"Tachi- _kun_ , perlu bantuan?" tawar Karin.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Karin- _nee_. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Sasu- _chan_ menangis sepanjang hari ini, mungkin karena tidak mau meninggalkan Mikoto- _san_."

Perkataan Karin membuat Itachi bergeming sesaat. Apa itu alasan kenapa Sasuke menangis keras saat ia menggendongnya?

Mendapati raut ekspresi Itachi yang berubah, Karin menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya lagi. "Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar kok. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasu- _chan_ dititipkan dan dia belum bisa beradaptasi, walaupun tadi Naru- _chan_ sempat mengajaknya bermain dan tangis Sasu- _chan_ sempat mereda. Hubungan antara ibu dan anak itu kuat, sepertinya Sasu- _chan_ tidak ingin ditinggalkan Mikoto- _san_. Aku yakin kau mengerti, Tachi- _kun_." Penuturan Karin refleks membuat kepalanya mengangguk tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Karin- _nee_. _Jaa_."

" _Jaa ne_!"

Itachi pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan kelas bersama Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil meronta minta dilepas dalam gendongan sang kakak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke masih saja menangis—Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah dan Itachi justru kelimpungan bagaimana caranya meredakan tangisan adik manisnya ini. Tangan kecilnya tergerak untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Sasuke, membuat si pemilik mendongakkan kepala dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir turun melewati pipi gembilnya.

Itachi mengulas senyum. "Sasuke, jangan nangis ya. Sebentar lagi _Okaasan_ pulang kok, sekarang Sasuke main dengan _Niisan_ ya? Ayo, anak laki-laki pantang menangis," ujar Itachi sambil mendekatkan bibirnya hendak mengecup kening Sasuke agar tidak menangis, tapi—

GAPLOK!

Itachi mundur dua langkah dari tempat, Sasuke baru saja menggaploknya keras tepat di bibir dengan tangan mungilnya. Tenaganya tidak begitu keras, tapi tetap saja menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mendenyut. "Ukh, monster kecil," gumam Itachi seraya mengusap bibirnya yang habis terkena sasaran empuk sang adik.

Sasuke semakin menangis, kali ini ia melemparkan boneka dinosaurus kesayangannya ke sembarang arah. Itachi tidak tega melihat adiknya yang menangis seperti ini, ia pun berusaha mencari akal untuk membujuk Sasuke agar tidak menangis lagi. Otak encernya mulai bekerja dengan keras.

Bagaimana caranya, ya?

Sebuah lampu pijar imajiner menyala terang di atas kepala Itachi, sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Itachi berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki dapur, kemudian ia mengambil botol beserta sekotak susu bayi. Ya, sang kakak akan membuatkan adiknya susu—Ini adalah senjata ampuh yang akan meluluhkan benteng keras kelenjar air mata Sasuke. Ia sering melihat Mikoto memberikan Sasuke sebotol susu saat si empu tengah menangis.

Itachi duduk di atas kursi, tangannya mulai membuka kotak susu dan menuangkan susu bubuk ke dalam botol. Kurang lebih ia menuangkan lima sendok—Takaran yang selalu Itachi perhatikan saat Mikoto menuangkan susu bubuk. Setelah itu, barulah ia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju dispenser. Itachi menuangkan seperempat air panas dan sisanya air biasa, kemudian barulah ia tutup botol susu tersebut dengan dot. Tangan Itachi mengocok pelan botol susu itu agar tercampur antara susu bubuk dan air di dalam.

Selesai sudah tugasnya untuk menyeduh susu.

Ia pun berjalan kembali memasuki ruang tengah, tangis Sasuke tidak sekeras tadi tapi tetap saja ia masih sesenggukan. Itachi duduk di karpet dan mendudukkan sang adik di pangkuannya, ia pun menyodorkan sebotol susu pada adiknya. "Sasuke, minum susu dulu ya. Kau pasti haus kan seharian menangis?" Ketika hendak memasukkan dot ke dalam mulut sang adik, kini Sasuke berontak dengan cara menendang botol susu tersebut hingga menggelinding dan berhenti tepat berbenturan dengan kaki sofa.

Otomatis Itachi kaget dengan perlakuan kasar adiknya, terlihat guratan marah terpancar di wajahnya. Kembali ia mendudukkan Sasuke di atas karpet dengan gerakan sedikit kasar, matanya melotot tidak suka menatap adiknya yang kini justru ketakutan dipandang tajam oleh sang kakak.

"Berisik, Sasuke! Jangan menangis terus! Menurutlah sekali dan jadi anak baik!" bentak Itachi kesal. Tapi bukannya justru meredakan, tangisan Sasuke kembali keras dan kini ditambah tubuhnya yang gemetar akibat bentakan sang kakak. Wajahnya tertunduk tidak berani menatap Itachi, dadanya semakin sesenggukan karena menangis.

Sejenak Itachi bergeming di tempat, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Sasuke. Lihatlah akibat perbuatannya barusan, Sasuke kembali menangis ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar takut. Hati Itachi mencelos saat itu juga, ia jadi ingin menangis karena sudah membentak adiknya. Kalau diingat-ingat dulu juga Itachi pernah berada di posisi Sasuke.

Saat umurnya masih balita, Itachi kecil sering dititipkan oleh Mikoto kepada ponakannya—Uchiha Shisui yang kini sudah menginjak kuliah semester akhir. Dulu saat Shisui masih SMA ia sering mengurus Itachi yang menangis minta pulang dan bertemu dengan Mikoto, tapi pemuda berambut ikal ini punya akal untuk meredakan tangisan si kecil Itachi. Ia selalu mengetuk kening Itachi dengan kedua jarinya sambil tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan.

' _Tachi-_ kun _, jangan nangis. Kalau menangis nanti Shisui-_ nii _ikut sedih, tenang_ Okaasan _mu akan datang sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau Tachi-_ kun _berhenti menangis, Shisui-_ nii _jamin_ Okaasan _mu akan segera menjemputmu.'_

Kalimat tersebut masih terngiang di benak Itachi. Ya, sepupunya ini memang punya cara tersendiri untuk meredakan tangisnya saat ia masih balita dulu. Kalau Shisui punya cara sendiri, maka Itachi pun sama. Ia bisa meredakan tangis sang adik dengan caranya sendiri.

"Sasuke- _dono_."

Kepala mungil Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati boneka dinosaurusnya yang tengah dipegang sang kakak. Itachi sedikit membungkukkan kepala dinosaurus tersebut, seperti sedang memberi salam. " _Konbawa_ ," ujarnya lembut.

Sasuke kecil terdiam sejenak mendapati boneka kesayangannya bisa bicara. Detik berikutnya boneka tersebut disembunyikan Itachi di belakang punggungnya, memperagakan kalau boneka tersebut hilang.

"Loh, kok hilang? Kemana perginya Tuan Dinosaurus ya?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap sepasang mata bulat Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung penuh tanda tanya.

Itachi mengeluarkan kembali boneka tersebut, kali ini dengan sebuah biskuit bayi yang tadi sempat diambilnya di dapur sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah. Tangan dinosaurus yang tengah menggenggam sebuah biskuit bayi diarahkan pada tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _dono_ , makan dulu ya biskuitnya. Aku yang membuatnya khusus untuk Sasuke- _dono_."

Terdengar suara sesenggukan dari Sasuke, awalnya ia ragu untuk mengambil tapi saat melihat Itachi tersenyum lembut penuh arti ia pun mengambilnya dari genggaman tangan boneka itu. Sasuke membuka asal bungkus biskuit bayi itu, tanpa perlu disuruh pun Itachi sudah tahu apa tugasnya.

"Mau _Niisan_ bukakan?" taawar Itachi seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Kepala Sasuke mengangguk tipis, Itachi megambil biskuit bayi itu dari genggaman sang adik dan membukanya. Ia keluarkan isinya dan memberikan kepada sang adik tercinta. Senyum tipis terlukis di paras imut Sasuke, dengan senang hati ia menerima biskuit tersebut dan melahapnya habis.

Itachi mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke sayang, wajahnya sudah kusut dan lengket akibat menangis seharian. Untung saja, ada tisu basah di ruang tengah jadi Itachi tak perlu repot-repot mengambil handuk kecil lalu memberinya sedikit air. Diambilnya tisu basah itu dan mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan lembut, ia tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas Sasuke yang tengah memakan biskuit.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit bersinar senang karena sudah memakan biskuit, Itachi memangku kembali adiknya lalu mengambil botol susu yang sempat tergeletak di dekat kaki sofa. Ia menyodorkan dot di depan mulut Sasuke. "Habis makan pasti haus, kan? Minum dulu yuk, Sasuke." Sepasang tangan mungil Sasuke tergerak untuk meraih botol tersebut, detik berikutnya ia melahap rakus susu yang untungnya masih hangat.

Diusapnya sayang rambut raven Sasuke dan sesekali Itachi mengecup sayang puncak kepala sang adik. Wajah adiknya yang imut membuat hati Itachi gemas untuk terus menatap lekat wajah Sasuke yang lucu. Sesekali Sasuke tertawa geli ditatap intens seperti itu oleh sang kakak, membuat ia terbatuk kecil dan dengan sigap Itachi akan mengelus lembut punggungnya dan bergumam kecil untuk meredakan.

' _Balita kalau tersenyum seperti malaikat, tapi kalau menangis seperti setan.'_

Kira-kira itulah kesimpulan Itachi saat menghadapi lika-liku permasalahan bersama sang adik Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_."

Pintu mansion terbuka hingga menampilkan dua sejoli yang masuk sambil melepas alas kaki mereka dan menaruhnya di _getabako_. Mikoto tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong kamar mansion, mencari dua buah hatinya. "Itachi- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujarnya sambil melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah.

Di sana ia disuguhi pemandangan Sasuke yang tidur di pangkuan kakaknya sambil memeluk boneka dinosaurusnya, sedangkan Itachi tengah menonton acara film di televisi. Kedua sudut bibir Mikoto terangkat, membentuk sebuah lekukan senyum. Ia berjalan menghampiri putra sulungnya. "Itachi- _kun_ , bagaimana harimu bersama Sasuke- _kun_?"

Kepala bocah itu menoleh dan mendapati sang ibu yang tengah berlutut di sebelahnya. Fugaku membuka jaketnya dan menaruh di tangan sofa, senyum tipis tercetak pada wajah tegasnya yang jarang menampilkan senyum. "Biasa saja, _Okaasan_. Oh ya, seharian Sasuke menangis karena ditinggal _Okaasan_ ," jawab Itachi polos sambil memandang ibunya.

Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sang putra sulungnya. Tangan rampingnya tergerak dan membelai halus pipi porselen Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah Sasuke- _kun_ berhenti menangis?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi setelah beberapa kali aku menemukan cara akhirnya Sasuke berhenti menangis juga. Aku hebat kan, _Okaasan_?" tanya Itachi sambil membanggakan dirinya yang sudah berhasil meredakan tangisan Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri.

Wanita paruh baya berparas ayu itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Itachi- _kun_ hebat bisa membuat Sasuke tidak menangis. Kau sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik menjadi seorang kakak. Itachi- _nii_ kakak yang hebat." Senyum lembut Mikoto semakin mengembang dan membuat Itachi tertegun sejenak.

Ada getaran dihatinya begitu sang ibu menyebutnya ' _kakak yang hebat_ '. Hatinya senang bukan main mendapati tugasnya menjadi seorang kakak berjalan sukses, tanpa disadari kelenjar air mata memompa keras hingga mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua sudut mata Itachi. Bukan tangisan sedih, melainkan tangisan haru.

Ia pun menghambur memeluk Mikoto dan menangis saat itu juga, sedangkan Mikoto sendiri memeluk Itachi sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut. Fugaku yang tadi tersenyum tipis kini menghampiri Itachi yang berada di pelukan Mikoto dan ikut mengelus kepalanya. "Kau memang kakak yang hebat, Itachi." Detik berikutnya tangisan Itachi pecah saat itu juga, merasa bangga dirinya menjadi seorang kakak yang hebat.

Sepertinya Itachi akan terus menjemput Sasuke di tempat penitipan anak mulai sekarang.

Benar kan, Itachi- _nii_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-The End-**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Huooohhh akhirnya selama satu jam ngetik jadi juga fik oneshot ringan ini. Kali ini saya lagi suka **Brotherhood!ItaSasu** tapi tetep kok masih demen **SasuFemIta**.

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca cerita ini ^^

Oh ya, sebenarnya ide saat Itachi berusaha meredakan tangisan Sasuke itu saya ambil dari komik favorit saya dari zaman SD, yaitu _**Hai Miiko!**_ karangan _**Ono Eriko**_. Ada yang tahu? Masih inget banget waktu Miiko berusaha meredakan tangisan Momo-chan gegara ditinggal sama Mama Rie hshshshshshs lucu beud emang walau sebenarnya saya adalah tipe orang yang kaku sama balita dan sebangsanya. Dan ternyata idenya masuk juga dengan ItaSasu jadi saya gak salah milih ide wwwwwww /digaplok/

Bila berkenan silahkan memberi saran, kritik, dan komentar untuk kelancaran juga improvisasi saya akan karya-karya saya selanjutnya. Apabila urusannya privasi bisa menghubungi saya melalui PM yang sudah disediakan.

Oh ya, selamat tahun baru Imlek bagi teman-teman yang merayakan! Jangan lupa bagi-bagi angpao dengan duo Uchiha ini ya :3 /diinjek/

 _ **See you in next story! XD**_

 _ **Miyamoto Kazu**_

 _ **Cimahi, 8 Februari 2015**_


End file.
